What If?
by LunaLovegoodxox
Summary: We all know how confusing our feelings can be. This is the story of how Albus and Scorpius overcame them one Christmas. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ : I own nothing except the plot and a few minor OC's, I hope you like it, it is my first fic and constructive criticism would be appreciated although no flames, I won't read them.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The snow glistened as the two Slytherins made footsteps in the dewy snow trudging along without a care in the world. The weather was cool but not unpleasant and the wind was sighing through the trees at the edge of the forbidden forest. The tall arches of the castle loomed up above them and the wait up to Christmas was coming much slower than either of them could stand, and in that one, silent, blissful moment Albus turned to see Scorpius Malfoy examine a small herb, and absent mindlessly muttering to himself.

"I never asked what you wanted for Christmas this year, "Albus said, breaking the other boy from his daze, "this, after all is a very important year for us" and he was right, although NEWT's were ominous in the next few months, this was there last Christmas at Hogwarts and though there time here hadn't always been enjoyable, it had still been the best years of their life. Although he was excited for the future Albus was dreading leaving the school behind, not knowing what he would do when he was on his own. He was never alone of course, Scorpius had always been there.

"This year" he said sighing "I would like nothing more than to have some peace and quiet". As Albus was about to contradict him, he suddenly said "however the new book about 'Advanced Herbolgy ;aquatic plants and their uses vol 1' is being released three days before Christmas in case you're interested" he said wearing the cheeky childlike expression Albus knew so well.

"Hmm" Albus said, "maybe old ST Nick will be nice to you this year eh?" returning the mischievous face to his friend, who giggled in spite of himself.

As they wondered, back up to the castle bantering along they entered into the snowy courtyard at the foot of the castle and immediately saw a group of girls laughing on a bench but deliberately paid them no attention. The giggling subsided slightly and three girls broke off from the group and made their way over. The three were unmistakably coming to them as they were the only other people there, they were the two Hufflepuff twins Milly and Maisie who Albus had charms with and they were accompanied by Sofia Vane, daughter of the Romance mad Romilda Vane, that if Albus wasn't much mistaken had obsessed over his farther while he was at Hogwarts.

"I think she's seen us," Scorpius said in a matter of fact voice that both infuriated and entertained Albus. "Oh, you think so do you?" he drawled sarcastically sounding surprisingly similar to professor Snape who he was named after. Scorpius chuckled "I'll leave you two love birds to it then" he said relishing in the petrified look on his friends face.

"Nonononononononono" the words tumbled out of Albus's mouth in a blur as he stumbled to find the right words to describe how much he would give to curl up in a hole and never submerge again. Sofia, much like her mother was a notorious flirt that pounced on anything that moved and her current target of admiration was none other than Albus Potter, who was currently trying to pretend he was invisible and/or dead.

Scorpius smiled looking at the terrified 'please save me' look that had grown larger on Albus's face as they came closer. "Okay Al here is what we are going to do, you are going to to eat this" he said whilst pulling out a puking pastel from his pocket, " and we are going to make a run for it" Albus gave a hasty nod and swallowed the purple end of the sweet before turning and finding himself too close for comfort in front of Sofia "Hi Albus" she said flirtatiously her friends giggling in the background "so I was like wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, perhaps take me to hogsmead we could go to Madame puddifoots and yeah well, I really like you, and all that, so what do you say?" Albus looked at her for a second with a strange look on his face before proceeding to and throw up all over Sofia's robes, she screamed as Scorpius ran off pulling along a shocked looking Albus behind him who was trying to swallow the orange end of the pastel without much success leaving behind a nasty trail for Filch.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **AN/ : I own nothing except the plot and a few minor OC's, I hope you like it, it is my first fic and constructive criticism would be appreciated, although no flames, I won't read them.**

Both boys collapsed onto their four-poster beds and for a while they just lay there, trying to get there head around what just happened. Suddenly Albus burst into laughter and a split second later Scorpius joined in, they seemed to laugh for ages before gratefully slipping into there PJ's and going to sleep.

The next few days were quite uneventful, as Sofia made a point of turning her nose up at them in the corridoor every time she saw them.

It was finally Christmas Eve and the two boys walked into the great hall, greeted by the aroma of dumplings and cranberries and their mouths began to water. The great hall itself looked magnificent with eight Christmas trees positioned along the wall, the ceiling was a starry night with the occasional shooting star, as they sat down at the end of the slyterin table, a soft tinkling caused the few students to shush.

"As you will all be aware it is Christmas Eve and I would like to remind you that breakfast will be at 11'o'clock so you will have time to open your gifts from your friends and family" Professor McGonagall said with a slight twinkle in her eye. " And that is all I wish to say except Merry Christmas to all of you and enjoy the feast" and before she had even finished speaking ,mountains of food sprouted around them, miles of roast ham, sausages , rosy red apples and Scorpius's all time favourite, toad in the hole which he helped himself to greedily.

"Oh Merlin" Albus said threw a full mouthful his plate resembling a mountain. Soon all the plates were cleared and the desert submerged including chocolates, Eton mess, steamed pudding and a selection of exotic fruits that changed flavour as you chewed. There were Pavlovas, strawberry cheesecake, black forest gateau, and it was Amazing they both did not explode.

As they walked wearily down to the left of the hall that lead to there now exclusive common room, Albus was not sure he had ever been this happy.

"Promise me you won't open presents without me," he said looking over at his friend.

"Promise me you will wake up in time this year," he said cheekily returning the look.

"If I don't just kiss me that always works in Disney," he said jokingly before turning away and aggressively accusing himself in his head for making such a stupid remark. Scorpius chuckled but Albus noticed he must have made his friend uncomfortable but dared not say anything in case of more awkwardness.

"ALBUS WAKE UP" Scorpius yelled and pounced onto the other boy he responded a painful moan. "Just five more minutes" he said groggily before trying to snuggle back down

"If you do I'll do what you said and ill kiss you" at these words Albus sat bolt upright to see a laughing Scorpius who rolled off the bed still in his PJ's

It was strange, Albus thought, to be spending Christmas alone this year, his sister Lily had gone to the Longbottom house with Professor Neville and Nurse Luna and their daughter Evangeline who was Lil's best friend.

The two boys raced down stairs to the common room and marvelled at the presents before diving head first into the pile.

Scorpius had got Albus, among other things, ferret food for his ferret Jake, a Quill that changed the type of feather as you wrote, it was currently in a peacock form. In addition, a whole gaggle of things from his uncle's joke shops.

Albus had got Scorpius the book he wanted, as well as, it seemed, the entire content of Honeyjukes which they were sat eating in comfy armchairs by a roaring fire with mugs of steaming hot chocolate the houselves had brought up. They both had on new Weasley jumpers in bright green and scarlet for Albus, and Blue and grey for Scorpius, curtesy of Grandmother Molly. They both just started to doze off when the alarm of the fireplace told them it was time for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **AN/ : I own nothing except the plot and a few minor OC's, I hope you like it, it is my first fic and constructive criticism would be appreciated, although no flames, I won't read them.**

It was the last days of the Christmas holidays, and Albus and Scorpius were hiding throughout the castle from Filch who had recently found out it was they who left the sick trail.

Albus had noticed that over the past few days there had been something different about Scorpius, he always had a slight presence of fear behind his eyes when Albus tried to talk to him about it he dismissed it as nothing and quickly changed the subject.

Scorpius was beginning to question some things about himself which he would never admit to Albus, he had begun to see his best friend in a different light lately, and he couldn't put his finger on it, but he was beginning to realise what it could be, he felt so many things, 'What would his farther say? What if Al didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't feel like this and it was just a phase? He was almost scared to look Al in the eye if fear that he would figure out that he was , just , maybe a tiny bit, attracted to him.

As they heard a faint meow from Mrs Norris from the end of the corridor they scarped and found a small alcove in which they hid to regain their breath without being seen.

Scorpius loved Albus, of course, he did but before now that was only in a friendly way, although he was sure that his feelings did not stop there, and went deeper, and it was at this moment that he noticed the soft caring emerald eyes looking down at him. Is breaths were starling to slow, but he felt like he was still gasping for air.

Albus wasn't sure what Scorpius was hiding but he didn't like how his friend was at the moment, he was scared, clearly, but also he seemed guilty and he was beginning to be suspicious of what the other boy was hiding from him.

He suddenly knew the way his friend was acting, it was the same way he had acted a couple of years ago before admitting he was into guys and girls, he know how worried he had been that his friendship would be over, and Scorpius would hate him and never speak to him again, but his friend simply hugged him and said he was glad that Al trusted him enough to tell him.

I dawned on Albus suddenly what Scorpius was going through, and he knew how he could help his friend know that he wasn't alone. Albus looked down at Scorpius and noticed for the first time that his eyes were deep blue grey and gentle and they reminded him of the sea .He had never been this close to Scorpius before who looked more handsome than Albus had ever seen him. It was quiet which meant that neither Mrs Norris of Filch were nearby. They both had their breath back, but neither of them dared or wanted to move only needing to look at each other's eyes for comfort.

Albus was no stranger to men and women. It was true. However, in this small nook in a deserted corner of Hogwarts, he felt his heart race and his stomach summersaulted and scrunched up like paper like it never had done with anyone.

Albus slowly slid hand onto Scorpius's blushing cheek, relishing in the softness of his skin, the other boy took a sharp intake of breath although he had been burned but he didn't move away. Their faces were centimetres apart now and both boys were staring at each other blue into green, green into blue. Albus suddenly leant forward pressing his lips, hard, into his best friend, much to his surprise Scorpius didn't pull away, instead leaning into him. Albus put his arms protectively around the other boy who felt so warm and good to his touch. He loved how Scorpius fitted perfectly into his arms as they continued to embrace each other.

It was like an explosion of fireworks in Scorpius's head, what was happening?, This was Al, his friend, his best friend, he couldn't do this but he also couldn't move away, slowly snaking his arms up the other boys back, and feeling fire sprout through every vein in his body. He didn't realise how much he needed this, this spoke to him and he knew what he had somehow always known. The kiss was long and powerful and Scorpius's lungs were screaming for air, but he was content to drown in this kiss knowing that if he did, he would be happy.

Albus was in a tempest of emotions. All the rage, angst, and yearning he had suffocated over the past few days had spewed out of him whether he wanted it to or not. He wasn't mad at himself for kissing Scorpius, he knew why he did, he felt like he had to, that he deserved to. The kiss felt more natural than he had anticipated, and he leaned in deeper achieving a blissful moan from the other boy. It was bitterly cold outside, but here. Here with Scorpius, who was beginning to realise what his heart wanted, Albus needed him and only him to keep him from the cold.

"Al?" Scorpius said finally breaking from the kiss and receiving a gasp of air "what's happening" he said sounding eager yet scared of what was going on.

As they headed down to the Slytherin common rooms, they walked in silence with, they both appreciated and hated, finally breaking it Scorpius said, "Al, I'm not sure what that was, but…" he struggled for words "I liked it, whatever that was… I liked it a lot," he said staring sheepishly at his feet.

"I liked it too," Albus replied, truly meaning it. It seemed they both had some things to figure out, and they both knew that at least they were not alone.

"Scor?"

"Yes Al?"

"Thank you" Albus said suddenly pushing the other boy into the wall and kissing him again and rejoicing in the heated nature of the kiss, loving how Scorpius was a hungry, as he was, both of them knowing that this was not the end.


End file.
